Best Of Peel Vol 64
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 64 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1993 Comments *Another in a series of Peel compilations from the early 90s by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. Sessions :Chumbawamba, #2. Recorded 1993-10-21, first TX 13 November 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part 1 *Glitterpuss: 'Blood Orange Red (6")' 6 Inch Doylie 26 November 1993 *El Santo: 'Lackluster (split 7" with Glorium)' (Unclean) 26 November 1993 *Fuckemos: 'Berlin .45 (split 6" with Chaindrive - Fuckemos / Chaindrive Split)' 6 Inch Doylie 26 November 1993 *National Heroes: 'Second Hand Shop (EP)' (Theme Park) 29 October 1993 *S.R.M.P.: 'Stupid White Gold (split EP with Filthy Charity)' (Psychomania) 29 October 1993 :(JP: 'About as lo-fi as it is possible to go...I shall sleep easier in my bed tonight for knowing that sort of thing's going on somewhere.') *Dazzling Killmen: 'Medicine Me (7")' (Skin Graft) 30 October 1993 :(JP: 'As you may have noticed, nearly everyone on the new everyday value 1FM is called Mark, so welcome to the Mark Peel programme. In the studio, a posse of amusing people who will laugh immoderately at everything I say, and of course there are inevitably changes in our music policy.') (30 October 1993) *''(snatch of Simply Red's 'Thrill Me', interrupted by JP intoning, "Do me a favour!")'' (30 October 1993) *Fall: 'War (12"-Behind The Counter)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) (30 October 1993) :(JP: 'Any better way to start a programme? I think not.') (30 October 1993) *Neuro Project: 'Excursion Out Of Time (2xLP-The Electric Mothers Of Invention)' (3 Beat Music) 30 October 1993 *Source: 'It's A Kind of Magic (4xLP-Trance Europe Express)' (Volume) :(JP introduces an unknown track by the band 2000 Ds 'Ds' standing for 'Dirty Squatters.', and promptly plays it at the wrong speed) '' 12 November 1993 *Deep Turtle: 'Mr. Coctail (2x7"-Riva!)' (Fossil/Happy Bone) 12 November 1993 *Dreadzone: 'Skeleton At The Feast (CD-360°)' (Creation) 12 November 1993 *2000 Ds: 'Crowborough (7")' (Scrap) 13 November 1993 *Grill: 'Cherumen (Compilation CD-Mortar)' (Permis De Construire Deutschland) 13 November 1993 '''Part 2' *Dreadzone: 'Chinese Ghost Story (CD-360°)' (Creation) 13 November 1993 *Chumbawamba: 'Timebomb' (Peel Session) 13 November 1993 *Chumbawamba: 'Love Me I'm A Liberal' (Peel Session) 13 November 1993 *Chumbawamba: 'Give The Anarchist A Cigarette' (Peel Session) The start of this features a radio tuning in and brief extracts of 'Smoke On The Water' (Deep Purple), 'Holidays In The Sun' (Sex Pistols), and 'Rat Race' (Specials). 13 November 1993 *Chumbawamba: 'The Rain It Raineth' (Peel Session) 13 November 1993 :(JP: 'If any of the members of Chumbawamba are listening to this programme, thanks for a really first class session.') *Bikini Kill: 'Alien She (CD-Pussy Whipped)' (Kill Rock Stars) 13 November 1993 *Drive Blind: unknown (CD-Stop Thinking, Start Fighting)' (Pandemonium) 13 November 1993 *Cristian Vogel: 'Hearing Things Before They Happen (IQ2) (12" EP-Infra)' (Magnetic North) 19 November 1993 *70 Gwen Party: 'Robot Assassin (7"-The Searl Brothers)' (Snape) 20 November 1993 File ;Name *best of peel vol 64 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:56:40, 00:38:29 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Wrong Speed Moment